JUST A CHILD
by Arsa Stanleia
Summary: "Kami ingin agar kau bersama Conan menyelidiki sebuah mansion yang katanya ditinggali orang-orang mencurigakan." Alex Rider tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa membiarkan anak itu masuk ke dunia MI6 yang penuh bahaya. Crossover DC & AR. DISCONTINUED.
1. Who is Conan Edogawa Kudo?

Nafas orang itu masih saja terengah-engah. Dia berusaha menyeret kakinya keluar dari kegelapan, menuju ke luar sana. Namun tubuhnya terlalu berat untuk digerakkan, sementara kesadarannya hilang selapis demi selapis.

"Mau ke mana kau?" bisik sosok lain yang berdiri di belakangnya. Posturnya tinggi besar, dengan helaian perak melambai dari balik topinya. Revolver ada di tangan kanan, sementara pisau yang berlumuran darah di tangan kiri.

"Hhh... hhh... aku... aku akan... AARGGH!" belum sempat dia menjawab, peluru itu meluncur tanpa suara membuat sarang di punggungnya. Darah kembali mengalir, mengotori lantai semen putih yang kasar dan tidak rata.

"Kau akan bernasib sama dengan ayahmu."

Orang yang terluka itu mendengus pelan. Seiring dengan nafasnya yang memendek setiap waktu, dia masih saja berusaha berbicara. "K-kau... lihat saja... a-akhirnya... kau a-akan kalah... dan ter... tang... kap..."

"Huh!" si rambut perak tersenyum kecut. "Maaf, aku tak punya karangan bunga untukmu. Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan." Diletakkannya sebuah kotak di depan wajah orang tersebut.

_A-ap-apa? Bom... waktu...?_

Rambut perak berlalu dengan cepat dari sana, tepat ketika sirine mobil polisi dan ambulans mulai bernyanyi. "Selamat tinggal," ucapnya datar.

Sosok di dalam gelam itu merasa takut, tapi dia juga merasa yakin dengan sesuatu. Dia membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam kesakitan dari serangan peluru dan pisau. Dipejamkannya mata.

_A-aku tahu, 'dia' pa-pasti akan... m-menghancurkan mereka..._

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

0.

**DUAR!**

Semua hancur bersama kelamnya langit malam.

.

.

**A first fic with pen name _Arsasa Aokidemi _and a good bye fic for _lexazurider._**

**.**

**.**

**JUST A CHILD**

**[By: Arsasa Aokidemi]**

**Disclaimer: AR & DC © Anthony Horowitz & Aoyama Gosho**

**Warning: Alternate Reality. Crossover. Trying not to be OOC (Out Of Character). **

**Genre: Friendship, (a bit) Angst, Hurt/Comfort. **

**Rate: T**

**[Jika Anda menemukan masalah lain dengan fanfiksi ini, sampaikan di kotak _review_. Saya akan mengepost ulang (_re-post_) ini di blog fanfiksi saya. Jadi jika Anda menemukan blog yang menuliskan fanfiksi ini, silahkan tanya saya. Saya akan pastikan bahwa itu adalah blog saya, bukan plagiat]**

**.**

**.**

'_**Cause we're just a child**_

_**We just wanna live happily with our family **_

_**And we want to build our dreams**_

_**We're just a child**_

_**(JUST A CHILD © Arsasa Aokidemi)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kadangkala keteraturan bisa membuatmu terlalu perfeksionis. Dan kadangkala keteraturan bisa membuatmu gila.

Bagi Alex Rider, seorang Alan Blunt adalah keteraturan abu-abu. Ya, karena segala sesuatu di dalam ruang kerjanya abu-abu. _Gray suit, gray face, gray furniture and... gray life. _Tapi toh, seberapapun Alex membenci sosok itu, Blunt juga manusia. Hanya itu yang bisa membuat Alex masih bertahan menghadapi 'bos'nya itu. Apa yang membuat Alex kesal adalah ia kembali harus menginjakkan kaki di kantor Royal & General yang menyamarkan markas MI6... di liburan musim panas. Hal tipikal yang dilakukannya selain hidup dan belajar. Tapi sebenarnya masih merasa tidak jelas terhadap statusnya. Pemuda biasa berumur 14 tahun berkewarnegaraan Inggris atau agen inteligensi yang termuda? Keduanya? Entah.

Begitu pintu ruangan itu terbuka, pemandangan yang nyaris sama setiap kali dia datang menyergap kedua matanya.

Mrs. Tulip Jones dan _peppermint _yang sangat disayanginya. Seperti _teddy bear _milik anak-anak kecil. Hanya saja, _itu_ bukan boneka. Lalu masih di balik meja kerjanya, si orang datar. Dia tak punya akselerasi senang di wajahnya, yang ada mungkin akselerasi penuaan karena terus saja memasang wajah datar. Bukan datar seperti televisi _flat, _tapi benar-benar datar dan kosong.

"Selamat pagi, Alex," sapa Mrs. Jones. Wanita yang sering mengkhawatirkan Alex itu berdiri di dekat pintu sambil membawa beberapa map dalam genggamannya.

"Hmm, selamat pagi."

Alex duduk di hadapan Blunt dengan malas-malasan. Prosedur yang sama ketika orang nomor satu MI6 itu akan memberinya suatu misi baru. Keteraturan—seperti frasa di awal tadi—dapat membuatmu bosan. Dan Alex memang _sudah terlalu _bosan dengan keteraturan tipe Alant Blunt. Keteraturan abu-abu yang absurd.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang kepadamu," ujar Blunt memulai, "Dia adalah anggota yang aku rekrut untuk bekerjasama denganmu."

"Tunggu," Alex memotong, "Apa hubungannya orang ini denganku?"

Blunt mengangguk ke arah Mrs. Jones, memintanya menyerahkan sebuah map bening ke tangan Alex. Di sana terdapat berlembar-lembar deskripsi tentang seseorang... dan juga foto yang di klip di ujung kanan atas. Mata Alex langsung bergerak seperti _scanner, _ yang disertakan itu membuatnya sedikit bergidik. Foto anak kecil berwajah Jepang, berambut hitam, bermata biru, dan berkacamata.

_Anak kecil?_

Blunt ikut menjelaskan sembari Alex membaca data-data tersebut. "Namanya Conan Edogawa-Kudo. Anak kedua dari pasangan Yusaku dan Yukiko Kudo. Kau tahu keluarga Kudo?"

Alex berusaha mengingat-ngingat. Dia pernah mendengar nama itu dulu, ketika dirinya masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. "Kalau tidak salah, Yusaku itu penulis novel terkenal... _Night Baron, _dan juga detektif. Istrinya adalah mantan aktris. Tapi aku tidak begitu tahu tentang anak mereka."

"Shinichi Kudo, si bungsu, adalah detektif terkenal di Jepang. Dijuluki Holmes jaman Heisei," tambah Blunt, "Sementara adiknya adalah Conan ini."

Alex menyandarkan dirinya sambil melipat sebelah kakinya. Data-data itu dipelajarinya seperti sedang membaca sebuah novel. Alan Blunt yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap acuh tak acuh dari keponakan Ian Rider tersebut meletakkan tiga buah foto lain di atas meja. Terdapat sebuah nama dan penjelasan pendek di bawah foto.

_**Code name:**_** VERMOUTH**. Seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut _platina blonde. _Aktris.

_**Code name:**_**GIN. **Pria berambut perak dan bermata tajam. Orang kepercayaan Anokata.

_**Code name: **_**VODKA. **Pria berkacamata hitam. Mungkin memiliki hubungan saudara dengan Gin.

Semuanya mengenakan pakaian gelap. Ekspresi wajah mereka juga sama seperti orang di depanku ini, pikir Alex. _D-a-t-a-r. _

"Chris Vineyard," Alex meraih foto si wanita. "Aktris Amerika, putri tunggal Sharon Vineyard."

Blunt mengangguk.

"Sharon bukannya sudah meninggal?" tanya Alex. "Dan nama Chris sekarang sudah jarang terdengar."

"Ya. Tapi ada kabar sumbang yang terdengar tentangnya. Katanya dia bersama kedua lelaki ini," ditunjuknya kedua foto yang lain, "Adalah anggota dari sebuah perkumpulan rahasia. Perkumpulan yang melakukan kejahatan terencana dan tidak berbekas sama sekali. _Black Organization._ Selain itu, ada hubungan aneh antara organisasi ini dengan keluarga Kudo. Yusaku, si kepala keluarga, berusaha membongkar rahasia _Black Organization _dan menangkap ketua mereka yang dipanggil Anokata."

Sepertinya Alex mulai memahami ke mana isi pembicaraan ini mengarah.

"Tapi sayangnya," —meski Blunt mengatakan 'sayangnya,' air mukanya tidak mencerminkan tanda-tanda sedih sama sekali— "Ketiga anggota keluarga Kudo terbunuh 3 minggu yang lalu. Yusaku dan Shinichi meninggal karena tertembak dan tertikam ketika menggrebek tempat yang diduga markas _Black Organization. _Sementara Yukiko ditemukan tewas diracun di rumahnya, diduga ia dibunuh orang-orang _Black Organization _agar bungkam."

"Hanya Conan yang luput dari mereka," Alex mengambil kesimpulan.

Blunt meraih ketiga foto itu kembali dan menyimpannya. "Conan pernah tertangkap, tapi ia berhasil kabur. Dia bersembunyi di rumah salah satu kawannya. Dia tahu hal itu takkan bertahan lama, jadi dia berusaha menghubungi MI6. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya di Inggris."

"Apakah aku harus menjadi _babysitter _baginya?" Alex bertanya seakan-akan hal itu akan terjadi.

Perkataan Alex tersebut sepertinya hanya dianggap angin sepoi-sepoi yang menumpang lewat. "Kami mendapat kabar bahwa belum lama _Black Organization _melakukan pekerjaan mereka di negara ini. Bisakah kau tebak, siapa rekan baru mereka?"

Alex terdiam sejenak. Namun otaknya merangkai sebuah nama. _Assassin _yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat kasus Stormbreaker. "Yassen Gregorovich?"

"Tepat."

Jantung Alex tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih cepat.

_Nama itu. Nama itu. Nama itu. Nama itu lagi..._

"Kami ingin agar kau bersama Conan menyelidiki sebuah mansion yang katanya ditinggali orang-orang mencurigakan. Rata-rata adalah mahasiswa, dan mereka menyewa tempat—semacam mengontrak—di sana. Pemilik mansion itu memiliki ciri-ciri mirip seperti Chris Vineyard," kata Blunt.

Alex menggumam, "Apa nama mansion itu?"

Mrs. Jones yang sedari tadi diam saja memberikan sebuah map lain berisi setumpuk kertas, "Namanya Secreta Mansion. Terletak di Harminghay Road, sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu dibangun. Pemiliknya bernama Felloza Emily, wanita berusia 26 tahun dan berkewarnegaraan Amerika."

"Mansion rahasia? _Spanish name_," komentar Alex. Memang kemampuan bahasa pemuda itu tidak diragukan lagi.

Mansion itu bercat biru kusam dan dilapisi lumut di beberapa bagian, serta terdiri dari 3 lantai. Pintu gerbangnya berwarna hitam legam dan tak lagi berkilau. Terdapat hiasan patung singa kayu di dekat pintu masuk. Pepohonan lebat menutupi sekeliling mansion tersebut, dan jalan setapak dari batu sudah pudar tertutup tanah.

Kemudian Alex menatap foto si pemilik mansion.

Felloza Emily. Mancung, berkulit putih pucat. Bibirnya tipis, nyaris tidak terlihat kalau saja di foto itu ia tidak mengenakan _lipstick _merah menyala. Alis cokelatnya tebal dan nyaris menyatu di tengah seperti Frida Kahlo. Rambutnya dicat warna-warni: biru di bagian poni sampai ke tengah, pirang di sisi kanan telinga, lalu sisanya rambut cokelat kemerahan—mungkin rambut aslinya. Agak absurd untuk penampilan seorang wanita berumur 26 tahun.

Blunt berdeham, "Chris alias Vermouth dikenal sebagai ahli menyamar, jadi kau pasti tahu maksudku."

"Conan sendiri bagaimana? Katamu dia tiba di Inggris hari ini?"

Blunt menatap arlojinya, kemudian melirik Mrs. Jones yang sedang menelepon seseorang, "Jones?"

"Dia sudah ada di perempatan dekat sini," jawab Mrs. Jones sambil mematikan telepon genggamnya. "Sekitar 5 menit lagi sampai."

"Baik. Terima kasih."

"Anak kelas 5 SD? Kau yakin?" Alex mengutarakan pertanyaan yang masih menyangkut di _cerebrum_ bagian _frontal _alias dahi. Tempat dimana manusia meramu pikirannya.

Blunt hanya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Bahasa tubuh menolak. Alex paham betul, Blunt _tidak pernah _ingin dan _tidak akan _bisa dibantah. Berarti dia yakin untuk mengancam kelangsungan hidup anggota keluarga Kudo yang termuda itu, Conan Edogawa-Kudo. Berarti dia yakin untuk menyerahkan satu manusia lagi ke dalam sebuah ancaman yang bernama kematian.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, kau akan bertemu anak itu," Blunt menutup percakapan.

_To Be Continued_

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_**Cause we're just a child**_

_**We just wanna live with those happy memories**_

_**Although the truth isn't same**_

_**We're just a child**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arsasa's note:**

**Chapter 1: finished. Fanfiksi pertama dengan akun _Arsasa Aokidemi. _Saya harap Anda sekalian sudi memberi _review _dan masukan, bukan celaan. **

**Saya penggemar AR dan DC, jadi saya terpikir untuk menggabungkannya. Oh ya, soal blog itu memang benar. Saya pasti mengepost ulang fanfiksi ini di sana. Jadi kalau ada yang menemukan, kirim PM ke saya ya. Biar saya beritahu nanti, apakah itu asli blog saya atau tidak. Itu saja. **

**Terima kasih telah membaca~!**

**A.R.S.A.S.A. – A.O.K.I.D.E.M.I.**


	2. Tea Time

**Sorry for late update... I'm a bit busy and very tired today but yeah... I want to continue this fic :D **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**(Btw, I forgot to say tell that in this fic, Conan is grade 5, not grade 1 as Aoyama-sensei made. And setting after Point Blanc, but there's no Jack here. Thanks.)**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Alex Rider © Anthony Horowitz**_

_**Detective Conan/Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**..forgive us cause we're just a child...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**JUST A CHILD**

**[a fic by: Arsasa Aokidemi]**

**.**

**.**

Kecil adalah kata yang pertama kali tertulis di benak seorang Alex Rider begitu melihat Conan Edogawa-Kudo berdiri di depannya. Ya, memang cukup kecil dan mungil, apalagi dibandingkan dengan Alex sendiri.

Sebenarnya, penampilan anak itu biasa-biasa saja. Rambut hitam yang ditata biasa, kacamata besar yang bertengger di depan hidungnya, kemeja putih dilapis kaos hitam, celana _jeans, _dan sepatu _sneakers. _Ah ya, tak ketinggalan sebuah tas ransel hitam. Tapi Alex bisa melihat satu hal yang 'tak biasa' di sana.

Kedua bola mata birunya yang begitu bersahaja dan cerdas. Bukan hal yang lazim bagi seorang anak kelas 5 SD.

"Silahkan duduk," Mrs. Jones mempersilahkan. Sekilas, Conan melirik ke arah Alex. Kemudian ia memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Blunt. Sepertinya dia memutuskan untuk tidak bicara sepatah kata pun.

Blunt merapikan jasnya sedikit, "Kita langsung saja. Aku akan mengulangi penjelasan yang kuberikan kepada Alex sebelumnya. Kalian kami tugaskan untuk menyelidiki mansion mencurigakan bernama Secreta Mansion."

Conan menatap foto itu tanpa berkedip.

"Pemiliknya, Felloza Emily, kami curigai terlibat dengan dua buah organisasi kejahatan berskala besar di Inggris dan Jepang," Blunt menunjuk foto wanita berpenampilan _absurd_ tersebut.

"_Black Organization?_" tanya Conan dengan Bahasa Inggris yang fasih. Wajahnya berubah tegang sedikit.

"Juga SCORPIA," imbuh Alex.

Alan Blunt menganggukkan kepala, "Ya, _Black Organization _dan SCORPIA. Kami mencurigai mereka menyelundupkan sejumlah obat-obatan terlarang dan senjata ilegal di dalam sana. Kami ingin kalian menyelidiki mansion ini lebih lanjut. Setelah itu, kami akan memutuskan bagaimana tindakan selanjutnya. "

"Lalu... bagaimana caranya kami menyelidiki?" sahut Conan.

"Kami telah menyiapkan identitas baru. Kalian akan tinggal di Secreta Mansion untuk sementara, sebagai kakak-adik," Blunt menolehkan kepala ke arah Mrs. Jones. Wanita itu langsung menyerahkan dua buah map lain ke atas meja. "Di dalam map itu juga ada informasi lebih lanjut tentang Secreta Mansion. Pelajari ini baik-baik selama 3 hari sebelum kami mengirim kalian."

Alex menggumam. Diraihnya map tersebut dan dibukanya.

**Nama : Edgar Edondery. **

**Umur : 20 tahun.**

**Ciri-ciri fisik : Tinggi, rambut hitam, mata cokelat.**

**Keluarga : -Martin Edondery (ayah).**

** -Hikaru Edondery (ibu).**

**-Laurence Edondery (adik).**

**Latar belakang : Yatim piatu sejak umur 10 tahun, ketika adiknya masih bayi. Awalnya Edgar dan Laurence tinggal bersama pamannya di Jepang, tapi pindah ke Inggris karena Laurence ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya di Cambridge University. Saat ini mencari tempat tinggal dan memutuskan untuk mengontrak selama beberapa waktu di Secreta Mansion. **

**Kepribadian : Agak urakan tapi sopan terhadap orangtua, rajin, percaya diri.**

**Kebiasaan : Tidak suka bangun pagi. **

3 lembar berikutnya masih dipenuhi dengan detail identitas Alex sebagai Edgar. Musik favorit, olahraga favorit, sampai makanan favoritnya juga tertulis.

Alex baru saja ingin bertanya, namun ternyata Conan telah membuka mulut duluan, "Berapa lama waktu yang kau berikan bagi kami untuk menyelidiki Secreta Mansion?"

_Ternyata pertanyaan kami sama, _batin Alex.

"Sekitar 2 minggu," jawab Blunt. "Seperti biasa, Smithers yang akan memberikan perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan kalian untuk menyelidiki."

_2 minggu, _pikir Alex. _Menghadapi misi... bersama seorang anak kecil, yang lebih kecil daripada diriku sendiri._

* * *

"Kau tidak ikut_ training_? Maksudku pelatihan?"

Pertanyaan itu terucap ketika Alex dan Conan sedang duduk di teras sebuah _cafe _kecil. Mereka menikmati beberapa kue kecil, karena sekarang adalah waktunya minum teh atau _tea time _bagi orang Inggris.

"Pelatihan apa?" Conan bertanya balik. Dahinya mengerut.

"Pelatihan... dengan SAS atau _Secret Agent Service. _Mmm, K-Unit dan semacamnya itu ," Alex menyahut sambil meraih sepotong biskuit dan menggigitnya.

"Oh," Conan langsung mengerti ke mana pembicaraan mengarah, "Tidak. Mrs. Jones yang memintaku untuk tidak ikut. Blunt terpaksa setuju, tentu saja. Kau sendiri... sudah berapa lama kau menjadi agen MI6?"

"Sejak pamanku meninggal," balas Alex singkat.

"Ah. Maaf," sahut Conan.

"Tak apa... orangtuamu juga..." Alex tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Smithers itu siapa?" Conan mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Dia itu," Alex tersenyum mengingat pria bertubuh besar yang memiliki wajah kocak tersebut, "Orang yang bertugas menciptakan alat-alat canggih. Waktu itu dia membuat Nintendo DS yang juga berfungsi sebagai _x-ray_. Lalu ketika aku pergi ke Point Blanc, dia membuat _CD Player _yang bisa berubah menjadi gergaji elektrik ketika dimasuki CD Beethoven... pokoknya alat-alat semacam itu."

Conan manggut-manggut. Dikunyahnya _sandwich _miliknya,"Berarti dia sama seperti Profesor Agasa."

"Profesor... A-aga apa?" Alex kebingungan mengeja nama Profesor Agasa.

"Agasa. A-ga-sa," eja Conan. "Dia ilmuwan agak aneh yang tinggal di sebelah rumah kami. Dia bertugas menciptakan alat-alat untuk kelompok detektif cilik. Contohnya skateboard milikku. Sayang aku tak membawanya sekarang, nanti akan kutunjukkan."

Alex terkejut, "Kau anggota detektif cilik? Kau... detektif? _Detective, as _Sherlock Holmes_ did?_"

"Yea," Conan nyengir puas, "Holmes _is my idol. He's smart and brave. You know, our detective group is similar with... Baker Street Boys. _Kami diajari Shinichi-_nii _untuk menyelidiki dan menjadi detektif yang baik."

Alex terkesima mendengarnya. Rupanya hubungan kakak-adik Kudo ini cukup erat.

Tampaknya Conan merasa nyaman mengobrol dengan Alex, "Jadi... kita harus berperan sebagai kakak-adik? Aku merasa lucu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku pernah memiliki kakak, dan sekarang aku punya kakak baru," meski air mukanya terlihat sedih, Conan tertawa. "Yah, setidaknya tidak akan sulit untuk menjadi Laurence Edondery. Aku hanya perlu mengenakan kacamata ini seperti biasa dan bertindak menjadi anak biasa."

"Mmm... teman-temanmu di grup detektif cilik sekarang ada di mana?" tanya Alex sambil menyesap _Coke_.

"Keempatnya masih berada di Jepang," Conan menerawang, mengingat kenangannya dengan grup detektif cilik. "Salah satu dari mereka adalah adik-dari-mantan-anggota _Black Organization, _namanya Ai Miyano. Aku dan dia sudah bersahabat dekat sekali. Shinichi-_nii_ dan Shiho-_nee_ juga sempat berpacaran. Tapi setelah Shinichi-_nii_... mm... meninggal, Shiho-nee juga dilenyapkan organisasi itu."

Conan menelan ludah sesaat, sementara Alex masih mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Lalu Ai lenyap. Dia hilang dari sekolah, kabur dari rumah Profesor Agasa yang merawatnya... tanpa meninggalkan petunjuk satupun. Dia membawa serta barang-barangnya. Sampai sekarang, aku tak tahu di mana dia berada. Apakah dia menerima bantuan yang diberikan FBI atau tidak," Conan mengangkat bahu perlahan.

Alex merasa anak ini begitu mirip dengan dirinya. Kehilangan orangtua... saudara dekat... ditinggalkan teman... harus menghadapi bahaya... semua hal itu harus dialami oleh mereka berdua. Tanpa punya kesempatan untuk hidup bahagia sedikit saja.

"Aku tak pernah percaya dongeng," ucap Conan getir. "Mereka selalu mengatakan _they lived happily ever after _di akhir cerita, tapi mengapa semua itu nihil? Mengapa semua itu kata-kata belaka? Hhh... _I'm bored with my life, but I STILL live_. Aku bahkan sudah tak tahu tujuan hidupku apa."

Mata birunya yang biasa berkilau tiba-tiba terlihat sendu. Ekspresinya pun tak bersemangat lagi.

Alex bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia bukan psikolog seperti Eagle, rekannya di K-Unit. Dia hanya seorang pemuda berumur 14 tahun yang 'terdampar' di MI6. Dia hanya _Double-O-Nothing, _kata Wolf dulu. Dan masih ada ribuan kata yang diawali 'dia hanya' untuk menggambarkan seorang Alex Rider.

Sebuah pemikiran berkecamuk di otak Alex, sementara mereka masih duduk menikmati angin temaram di sana.

_Manusia sudah gila._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_...to be continued..._

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **

**So sorry about the late update! I've been so busy this week, because it's my first week on grade 9. Yeah, finally. I will have a National Exam next year, and continue my life as a Senior High School student.**

**AND SOOOO SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER! #Caps O_O Akhir-akhir ini saya agak mengalami ide macet. Tapi saya usahakan agar fic ini tetap update. **

**Thanks for all your reviews! For this chapter, would you like to hit that review button again? ^^**

**[] sign, Arsasa Aokidemi []**


End file.
